


our melting point

by thragedy



Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safeword Use, they are very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thragedy/pseuds/thragedy
Summary: Donghyuck puts Jaemin back together as carefully as he breaks him apart.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	our melting point

**Author's Note:**

> day two : aftercare

Donghyuck's hand is wrapped around Jaemin's throat when something in the room around them shifts.

Jaemin almost doesn't notice - overwhelmed by Donghyuck's cock brushing against his prostate and unaware of the lights dying thanks to the blindfold covering his eyes - but the whirring of the fan slows and fades out, and Donghyuck's steady pace stutters, grip on Jaemin's neck loosening as the sudden change distracts him. It tips Jaemin off to something being not quite right.

Jaemin pants through parted lips, hands feeling blindly up the sheets for Donghyuck. Nerves twist in his stomach alongside the hot coil of arousal. He can't tell exactly what has happened, just that something has changed. His anxiety must show.

"Power's out," Donghyuck says, voice strained with effort but calm. 

Out the window, rain had been pouring down in buckets and the wind had been howling when Jaemin had let Donghyuck back him up into their bed and strip him of his clothes, his sight, and ease of breath; a power outage isn't exactly a shock. Donghyuck sounds unphased— feels it too, if the way he rolls his hips into Jaemin's is any indication.

But the knot of nerves doesn't untangle in Jaemin's gut— it twists and tightens alongside the pleasure. Slowly, as Donghyuck recovers his rhythm, the scales start to tip back and forth, anxiety weighing heavy as a stone on Jaemin's chest. It constricts his lungs, and the bruise of Donghyuck's fingers as the base of his neck dips closer to pain than pleasure.

"Donghyuck," Jaemin gasps, hand tightening around Donghyuck's wrist, "yellow."

As soon as the word pushes past his lips, Donghyuck's hand on his throat softens, slips down to his shoulder. Donghyuck slows his pace, thrusts growing slow and sweet in apology, giving Jaemin a chance to breathe.

Jaemin drags in a lungful of air and slides his hand down so it rests over Donghyuck's. He squeezes his eyes shut behind the blindfold and focuses on the feeling of Donghyuck's skin on his— points of heat on his waist, his shoulder, blooming inside him. It grounds him. The nerves loosen, unraveling as Donghyuck slips his hand free from Jaemin's shoulder to thread their fingers together.

A deep breath shakes out of Jaemin, and he feels Donghyuck bend over him, feels his breath hot on his skin before Donghyuck presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to his collar. He thrusts in again, slow and deep, and Jaemin moans, trembling with want as the last wisp of anxiety dissipates in his stomach.

"Better," he breathes.

Donghyuck squeezes his hand in understanding, kissing his chest once more before pulling back to find a better angle again. Jaemin tightens his legs around Donghyuck's waist, hooking his ankles behind his back, and Donghyuck carries on.

It's easier, from there, for Jaemin to lose himself again in the feeling of Donghyuck fucking into him, in the heat of their bodies ramming together. Tension builds in him, spreading to all his muscles and drawing him tight as a band about to snap. It distracts him, narrows his focus down to just the need to arch up into Donghyuck, chasing his high. 

As Donghyuck's thrusts grow more frantic, he pulls his hand from Jaemin's to wrap it around his aching cock, stroking gracelessly as he tumbles towards his climax. That's all it takes to finally cinch it for Jaemin; he clenches tight around Donghyuck and comes all over himself, orgasm crashing through him and dragging him out like a riptide.

Donghyuck groans, deep and nearly guttural, and follows Jaemin, buckling over him as he comes, rocking the both of them through it. His hands are all over Jaemin, rubbing against his skin and clinging to him until Donghyuck has finished with a wet gasp.

Jaemin's skin tingles, muscles melting down to liquid, and he exhales, wrung out. He can feel Donghyuck's shaking breaths over him, hear him hiss as he pulls out of Jaemin. The emptiness punches straight through Jaemin, leaving him open and aching, desperate for something he can't put his finger on, can’t reach on his own.

A moment later, Donghyuck moves away from Jaemin, bed creaking and shifting as he shuffles off to discard his used condom and retrieve the wipes from their bedside table, and the empty ache wraps entirely around Jaemin, swallowing him whole. The silence hangs heavy over him, the darkness pressing in. Jaemin feels like he’s been submerged underwater, like if he breathes, he’ll inhale water into his lungs. His hands itch to reach up and tear the blindfold from over his eyes, but he doesn't want to take that away from Donghyuck.

Jaemin lies perfectly still, suspended in darkness, until the bed dips again, just to his right. His heart leaps into his throat - base level panic at being helpless in the face of the unknown - but then Donghyuck speaks and Jaemin swallows his heart back down, letting it fall into his chest with a heavy thunk.

"You're so good, baby," Donghyuck says, touching Jaemin's arm with light fingers. Jaemin flinches instinctively, then settles, relaxing as Donghyuck's fingers skid up his skin, reassuring Jaemin of his presence. "I'm going to take the blindfold off now."

Jaemin nods, relief dripping down his throat, and Donghyuck brushes his thumbs against Jaemin's cheeks and slips the blindfold carefully off of him. Jaemin blinks as the washed out room comes into view— dark save for the faint light spilling in through the windows. Jaemin's eyes lock on Donghyuck's face, half-lit, but all soft and familiar curves, warm eyes catching the light and glinting.

Something settles in Jaemin's chest, shifting back into place. "Hi," he breathes, looking up at Donghyuck, drinking in the sight of him after so long in the dark.

Donghyuck smiles at him, crushed-cherry lips and impossibly fond eyes. "Hi." He cups Jaemin's cheek in his hand, gentle as can be. "You..." he trails off, lost in Jaemin's eyes as Jaemin curls his fingers around Donghyuck's wrist. He strokes his thumb across Jaemin's cheekbone. "I love you." 

The words settle over Jaemin, seeping into this skin and easing some of the ache. "I love you, too," he says, still tracing every inch of Donghyuck's face with his eyes.

Donghyuck's smile softens, and he ducks in to press a light kiss to Jaemin's cheek. "Let me clean you up?"

Jaemin nods, relinquishing his hold on Donghyuck with a flutter of regret that fades as Donghyuck wipes the mess from his skin. Jaemin sates himself by watching Donghyuck every second along the way, trying to quench the parched part of him with the sight of Donghyuck. When Donghyuck finishes cleaning Jaemin up, he tosses the used wipes in the trash and crawls back onto the bed with Jaemin. 

“How are you feeling?” Donghyuck asks as he grabs a fistfull of blankets and pulls them up over Jaemin’s trembling body, before slipping under them himself as well. 

Jaemin wriggles closer to Donghyuck, seeking his warmth and comfort like flower petals opening and reaching for the sun. “Sore,” Jaemin answers, because he aches all over, and a small part of him is still rattled from the power going out while he was blindfolded. 

“Is your neck all right?” Donghyuck asks, fingers ghosting over Jaemin’s collar. “Did I hurt you?”

Jaemin shakes his head. “I just got overwhelmed. I didn’t like being blindfolded as much today— it got stressful when the power went out. I felt… more powerless than usual. It was just. A lot.”

“Oh, Jaemin,” Donghyuck murmurs, hand settling over Jaemin’s heart. “I’m sorry. If you don’t like it we don’t have to try it again. Why didn’t you use your safeword, baby?”

“It was okay,” Jaemin says, because really it  _ was _ . “Just a lot. I just needed to be able to breathe. I just need to see you, now.” 

“Okay,” Donghyuck says, wrapping an arm around Jaemin and letting Jaemin curl into him. “I’m not going anywhere. You can look at me all you like.”

Jaemin lets out a light laugh, more a puff of air than anything, but it makes Donghyuck smile. Jaemin lays a hand on Donghyuck’s bare chest, feeling his heart kick under his warm skin. Donghyuck exhales, breath fanning out across the pillow under his head and tickling the tip of Jaemin’s nose. Jaemin nestles closer, tucking one of his legs between Donghyuck’s, soaking in the warmth and closeness of him, admiring the moles and splotchy flushed patches on his face like art on display in a museum. But this art is something he can reach out and touch— Jaemin runs a finger down the curve of Donghyuck’s jaw and presses a light kiss to the corner of his lips.

As he lies with Donghyuck, the two of them doing nothing but touching gently and breathing the same air, existing in the same space, the empty ache hollowing him out fills, slowly and steadily. Donghyuck rubs a hand down Jaemin’s back, whispering sweet nothings to him, quiet praises and confessions, and the tangled mess at Jaemin’s core unwinds. 

Donghyuck kisses one of the faint bruises blooming on Jaemin’s neck, lips brushing delicately against his skin like butterfly wings. “We’ll get something for this when the power comes back on, okay?” he says, resting his head on the pillow again so Jaemin can keep drinking in the sight of him, painting a portrait of him, pink and glowing in the dim light, into his mind.

Jaemin nods. A yawn pushes past his lips, and Donghyuck smiles at him, helplessly adoring before he yawns as well.

“Tired?” Donghyuck asks, though he already knows.

Jaemin nods again, pressing closer to Donghyuck and nuzzling his face in his pillow, getting comfortable.

“Let’s sleep until the power comes back,” Donghyuck suggests. “There’s nothing else to do anyway.”

Jaemin hums. That sounds perfect.

Donghyuck’s arm stills around Jaemin’s middle, finding a home there. He blinks heavily before letting his eyes slip shut. 

Jaemin looks at him a moment longer, savoring the sight of him, face calm, peaceful.

Out the window, the autumn storm continues to beat down, rain splattering against the glass, tossed this way and that by the howling wind, but Jaemin pays it little mind. Tucked under a cocoon of blankets and wrapped up in Donghyuck’s body, the last of the tension drains from him. 

Everything is all right. 

He lets himself melt. 


End file.
